The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assembling aerosol valves, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for assembling such aerosol valves which consist each of several components, viz., a valve body with a central hollow disposed wherein are disposed a spring and stem, a valve disk in a resilient material with a central bore accommodated on said stem in said hollow, a valve cap with a central aperture and a cavity, the diameter of the aperture being bigger than that of the bore of the disk. Disposed in the cavity is the valve disk and the top portion of said valve body, and the valve cap is rigidly attached to the valve body by deforming the valve cap.